The Caress of Death
by Zpan Sven
Summary: AU. A serial killer stalks the streets of Juuban and its up to the combined efforts of a special task force and vigilante called Shi to stop him. UNDER REVISION.


TITLE: THE CARESS OF DEATH 

**SUMMARY:**  Alternate Universe.  Usagi is on a jury that convicts the serial rapist/murderer Chiba Mamoru, who swears to kill all those responsible for putting him away – including the members of the jury, the prosecuting attorney, the witnesses, the police officers, even the judge herself.  Can the police officers that stopped him the first time around stop him again?  If they cannot, can the local vigilante of Tokyo, a shadowy ninja the media have dubbed 'Shi' succeed where they have failed?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own BSSM.  If you've read my previous fiction, you know who I do and do not own.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  Not tied into any of my other fics, just something I came up with in the wee hours of the morning.  

**RATING:** R

**WARNINGS:** VLSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** Fanfiction.Net, Mediaminer.Org, others please ask.

**E-MAIL:** [loa_shawn@yahoo.com][1]

PROLOGUE: THE PURSUIT AND CAPTURE OF A MADMAN Location: Tokyo, Japan, Juuban District 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 1:06a.m. _

_POV: Ten'ou Hisharo_

Blood has an acrid, coppery scent to it when it is freshly spilled.  Personally, I don't think I'll ever get the scent of their blood out of my nostrils.  I wasn't generally a Homicide detective – I was generally in Vice, undercover to breakup some drug ring – but my twin sister had demanded I be a part of this special team – this team of elite police officers who are dedicated to stopping the Juuban killer, who had already claimed the lives of eight women in almost seven months.  Once more, I find myself standing over the mutilated body of what had must have been an attractive red-haired woman.  So far, the latest victims have been the women most desperate in the world, out performing one of the world's oldest professions, prostitutes.  In the beginning, almost seven months ago, the victims were either of some social standing like Karasuma Akane, the first victim, or college co-eds like Osaka Naru and Furuhata Unazuki.  So many women, from different social standings with only a few similarities – they were in the age range of eighteen to thirty-five, slender, attractive, and redheaded.  

The latest crime scene was an alley in the seedier part of town, near the free medical clinic where many of the med school graduates work off government loans.  Standing at the alley opening was Kou Seiya, my twin sister's partner, preparing the crime scene tape to keep the press and other gawkers from contaminating the crime scene.  Kino Zeus, my partner, was crouched down beside the victim's corpse.  From her worn, rather skimpy clothing, I assumed she was a local prostitute.

"Another prostitute."  Kino muttered as Haruka, my twin sister, crouched down beside him.  "He's getter bolder – this is the fifth in as many weeks."

"Are they so desperate for money that they'll risk their lives on the possibility that the john is the Juuban killer?"  Asked Kou as she walked up to them, her features both sad and disgusted.

"_Hai_."  I growled, "but more than likely the pimps give them no other choice.  Let's take a look at today's message…"  I shined the beam of my flashlight up to the kanji written in blood on the alley wall.  To my shock, a shadow beside the kanji darted away from the light as though it had been burned.

"Kino, Kou, 'Ruka!"  I shouted as I drew my service semi-automatic pistol, "we've got company!"

"The Shadow Man again?" Haruka asked with a slight snort.

"I saw it too this time!"  Kino snapped as he flashed his light around the blood kanji.  He inhaled sharply and Haruka cursed at the sight of another body hanging off the fire escape.

"Holy shit."  I cursed, shaking my head, "Kou, tell dispatch to send out another meat wagon – we've got another body over here."

"I think I've seen this pimp down at the precinct before." Kino said, poking the faux fur coat the man wore with his ballpoint pen, "Ruby or somethin'…"

"He must have seen our boy in action," I said as I tossed my red, shoulder-blade length braid over my shoulder.  "Unfortunately for us, our boy's smart enough to not leave any witnesses behind."

"We need a lead, damnit!" Haruka snarled.

"I got a positive ID on the pimp."  Kou said as she looked over at us, pressing the 'end' button on her cell phone, "Goes by the name of Ruebus.  He was at the precinct to ID the last prostitute.  The Chief said to let the lab boys ID the girl, seeing how bad the Juuban killer's mutilated her."

_POV: 3rd Person_

A shadowy figure shifted his weight on the rusted fire escape and froze when the decaying metal groaned in protest.  Four flashlight beams turned to illuminate the dark figure.  He was tall, with a moderate muscular build, wearing a dark gray ski mask, faded bloodstained denims, and a dark gray sweatshirt that was black in places probably covered with the prostitute's blood.  Ice blue eyes glared down at them as he pulled out a pistol.

"Freeze, police!" Kou bellowed as the black-haired policewoman aimed her service pistol at the ski-mask clad madman.

A low, evil laugh answered her as he trained his weapon on her.  Before he could pull the trigger, a _bo shuriken_ sliced across his hand, causing him to drop the weapon.  He cursed in pain as Hisharo and Haruka shined their flashlights up to see a figure garbed solely in the darkest of obsidian from head to toe – the only thing visible was his dark brows and dark indigo blue eyes.  Those eyes bore holes though the Juuban Killer before the new figure leapt down off of the ledge of the run down building he had been standing on and swiftly darted down the buildings fire escape.  The killer picked his handgun up with his uninjured hand and opened fire at the descending figure and at the police officers, causing the police officers to scatter.  The black-clad man was able to dodge the hail of hot lead, a majority of the bullets ricocheting off of the fire escape's rusted metal railings or slamming into the building's bricks.

Another _bo shuriken_ slammed into the barrel of the masked man's handgun, causing the weapon to jam.  Cursing, the murderer tried to pull the ancient throwing weapon out of the handgun's barrel, giving the black clad man enough time to dart forward and tackle the ski mask clad man off of the fire escape.  The weapon hit the fire escape floor with the sharp ringing sound of metal striking metal.  During that time, the police officers had been able to regroup.  The two men fell into a large pile of empty cardboard boxes.  The boxes seemed to explode outwards as the murderer was sent hurtling out of the pile and into the nearly deserted street.  The black clad man was after him before the police officers could blink.

Camera bulbs flashed and video cameras recorded the sight of the two men battling it out before the awed reporters and cameramen.  Kou darted to the mouth of the alley and her pistol wavered as the two men rolled over one another from the sheer force of their punches and kicks.

"Damnit, I'm scared I'll hit the guy in black!"  Kou growled, her blue eyes narrowing in her aggravation.

Hisharo, Kino, and Haruka had their weapons trained on the fighting pair also.  Kino's lips pulled back in a savage looking snarl.  "Damnit, get out of the way!"

"Who are you?!" the ski-mask clad man hissed, loud enough for the news crews' microphones to pick up.

"To those who prey on the weak, to scum like you, I am Shi." The black clad man snarled as he slammed his knee into the killer's gut.

A gunshot echoed in the nearly empty street and 'Shi' was thrown backwards, clutching his shoulder.  The killer scrambled to his feet and darted away.  Hisharo yelled out profanity as he put the safety on his weapon and took off in pursuit of the murderer.  'Shi' leapt to his feet despite of his injury and likewise took off in pursuit of the madman.

"Dispatch, we have a confirmed sighting of the Juuban killer and an unknown vigilante."  Kou said into her cell phone as Haruka joined into the foot pursuit.  "Officer Ten'ou and 'Ruka took off in a foot pursuit, requesting backup."

Kino, in the meantime, was busy keeping the vultures…err…the members of the media away from the crime scene.

"Cross the tape, and I'll introduce you to a lethal case of lead poisoning!!" Kino snarled, his emerald green eyes snapping with inner fire, causing the nosy reporters and camera crews to take a collective step backwards.  With an evil grin, Kino made certain, with great exaggeration, that his semi-automatic had a full clip.

Hisharo and 'Shi' were neck 'n' neck in their pursuit of the Juuban killer.  Hisharo sped up and tackled the masked madman.  The two struck the pavement and the murderer was quick to slam his elbow into the policeman's nose.  Hisharo cursed and retaliated with a punch to the masked man's abdomen.

"_Dame duso_!  (That's a very bad idea!)"  The murderer grunted as he brought up a snubbed nosed revolver.

"_Abumai_!  (Watch out!)" 'Shi' bellowed.

'Shi' lunged forward and knocked the weapon from the murderer' hand.  With a punch to the Juuban Killer's jaw, 'Shi' knocked the criminal off of the policeman.  The vigilante grabbed hold of Hisharo's coat collar and hauled him back, out of the way of the switchblade intent on disemboweling him.

"_Nani_?!" Hisharo yelped as 'Shi' tossed the policeman over his uninjured shoulder, sending the red-haired man sprawling on the pavement.

"You're no good to the city dead, Officer."  'Shi' stated in his raspy voice as he stood protectively over the felled officer, his dark eyes boring into the killer's own ice blue orbs.

The killer took advantage of the distraction to hightail it out of there.

"He's getting away!"  Hisharo bellowed as he began climbing to his feet.

He froze as 'Shi' gave a raspy chuckle.  "Don't you remember?  When I used that _bo shuriken_ to knock the gun from his hand at the fire escape, not only did I give you his finger prints, but his DNA as well!"

The policeman's jaw dropped open, completely speechless.

"I think the fingerprints on that pistol will match up with those on the revolver."  'Shi' continued as he gestured to the fallen weapon.  "I recommend you call for back up immediately."

Hisharo could only watch in disbelief as the vigilante he only knew as 'Shi' literally seemed to vanish into the darkness of the night.  He blinked, looked at the fallen revolver, and pulled out his cell phone.

"'Ro!"  He heard his twin scream as she came running toward him.  "Where are they?!"

"Got away." He said before he grinned and hit the auto-dial.  "Kino, it's me.  Have Kou go up to the fire escape where we first sighted our boy.  She should find a pistol with a _bo shuriken_ lodged into the barrel and near it should be another _bo shuriken_ covered in blood.  We got him."

"_Nande_?!" 'Ruka exclaimed.

Hisharo's grin broadened as his eyes met that of his twin's.  "Not only do we have two sets of prints off of the weapons, but we got his DNA as well!"

"We got him!"  'Ruka cheered as she glomped onto her twin.

"We finally got him!"  Hisharo said as tears began to trickle down his face.  He hugged his sister tightly.  "We finally got that bastard!"

Location: Kurotsuki Enterprises, Juuban Office 

_Date and Time:  January 29, 2003, 11:00 AM_

_POV: Kou Seiya_

"Hello again, Detective Kou." Came the low, dark voice of the multi-billionaire CEO as he calmly finger-brushed his alabaster bangs from his piercing lavender-blue eyes.  "How may I be of assistance?"

"We were able to obtain a DNA sample from the Juuban Killer."  I stated bluntly.

"And you want a sample of my DNA to see if there is a match."  Kurotsukino Demando stated, his tone matching my own, all pretense of civility gone.

"Do you want a warrant?"

"_Iie_, although I'm certain my lawyer would be having a fit if he knew that you and I were even speaking right now."  His lips twisted up into a humorless smile.  "However, I wish for all of this to be resolved and will go in voluntarily."

"Good."

"How long will it take?"  He asked as he glanced at his schedule.

"Hour, hour and an half at the most."  I answered in a monotone.

"Can you allow me enough time to clear my schedule then, Detective?" the CEO asked as he picked up his phone.

"You've got it."  I said in a bored tone.

Location: Kisenian Nursery & Florist, Juuban District of Tokyo 

_Date and Time:  January 29, 2003, 11:02 AM_

_POV: Kino Zeus_

"_Ohayo_, Kino-san!" came the cheerful voice of Kisenian Fiore.

"_Ohayo_, Kisenian-san."  I replied as I walked up to the table where the slender man was arranging a bouquet of exotic fresh cut flowers in a large crystal vase.  "How's business?"

"Very good, actually.  I sense that you are not here simply to ask me about business, however."  The delicately built man stated softly as he looked at me with wide, sad eyes.

"We have the DNA of the Juuban Killer."  I started and he nodded thoughtfully.

"And you need my DNA of see if there is a match."

"_Hai_, Kisenian-san."  I replied.

"Allow me to finish this arrangement first, please."  He said, nodding towards the bouquet he was arranging.

"Of course."  I watched as his slender hands swiftly finished to work of floral art in slight awe.  I hoped that Kisenian-san wasn't the man we were after; he was too frail, too kind, and gentle, and was taking care of his niece and nephew Ginga Natsumi and Seijuurou.

"Done."  Kisenian-san proclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts.  He stepped back and walked over to a sink where he began to promptly wash his hands.  Once that was complete, he removed the apron he wore and hung it up on a hook near his coat.  "Natsumi!  Seijuurou!  I need you two to watch the stop for me."

As he pulled on his coat, a girl with brown hair drawn back in a complex set of braids poked her head out of the shop's back room.  Behind her was a boy with somewhat longish brown hair tied back in a loose tail.  She smiled at me somewhat flirty manner.  ¬.¬;  Great, a highschooler's coming on to me.  _Gomen_, _demo_, I'm not that desperate yet.  

"_Hai_, _Oji_-chan!" she cheerfully replied.

Location: Juuban Family Medical Care 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 11:05 AM_

_POV: Ten'ou Hisharo_

I know it sounds spiteful and petty of me, _demo_ I hope the smug bastard before me is the Juuban Killer.  I do **_not_** like Chiba Mamoru.  He is a smug jackass with great amounts of wealth and the influence that comes with it – this is the type of guy who thinks he can throw money at a problem and it'll go away.  Of course, looking at his hand – the **same** hand 'Shi' injured on the Juuban Killer – is bandaged, making my suspicions shoot straight to LEO. 

"So, what are you after today, _Detective_?" he asked, sneering my title as though it was lower than a piece of whale shit on the bottom of the ocean.

My violet eyes narrowed and I **casually** placed my hands on my hips, allowing my denim jacket to open to reveal my service weapon resting snugly in its shoulder holster.  His eyes darted from my weapon back to my eyes.  "Seeing as you are one of our top suspects, we would like a blood sample."

"Why?" he asked, his tone the same as a spoiled, belligerent child.  I despise spoiled children and my hands itched to 'discipline' this smug bastard…

"We found some blood at the latest crime scene that did not belong to the victims'."  I calmly informed him. 

"And you think it's mine."  His eyes darkened with an almost insane anger.

"We think it's the Killer's blood.  All you have to do is let us take a sample from you and if it doesn't match, you're off the suspect list."  Ok, that was a bald-faced lie: Chiba Mamoru would **never** stop being on the top of my suspect list.  As he prepared to argue, I continued, "The other suspects are coming in willingly.  Do you want me to get a warrant?"

"Fine!"  He snapped at me as he grabbed his jacket.  He shoved me with his shoulder before he stormed out of his office.

Location: Juuban Police Department, Homicide Division, Forensic Lab 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 11:38 AM_

_POV: 3rd Person_

Kaiou Shawn stared at the three men having their blood drawn through the observation window.  Beside her was Police Chief Gingakei Koumou.

"What do you think, Kaiou-san?"  Gingakei asked the blue-green haired woman.

"Highly doubtful for Kisenian-san to be the killer – the physical description is totally inaccurate and he has airtight alibis for all but one of the murders, that being the one where he found the body near the dumpster of his flower shop.  Kurotsukino-san fits the physical description almost to a tee, as well as owning a gun collection; however, **all** of his alibis are ironclad.  Chiba-san also fits the description perfectly, as well as owning several firearms, and he has almost no alibis for the murders, while the alibis he does have are questionable."  The criminal profiler answered frankly.

"So do a third of the men in this district, much less the entire city."  The police chief reminded her.

"How many of them would be willing to travel far from their homes to commit the crimes?"  The younger woman retorted.  "Murderers and rapists tend to strike near where they feel the safest – and that's almost always close to home.  The computer boys have already run through the locations of where the bodies have been found as well as the addresses of the suspects' homes and businesses through the terrain-profiling program.  Chiba-san is the only one who the terrain profile fits."

On the other side of the observation window, Kou Seiya kept a careful eye on her younger sister, Yaten as she took a blood sample from Kisenian Fiore.  Beyond where Yaten was working, was the middle Kou sister, Taiki, taking a blood sample from Chiba Mamoru.  Seiya felt no real need to watch over the middle Kou sister – Taiki was, after all a black belt in two different schools of martial arts and she and Chiba were under the careful eye of Ten'ou Hisharo. 

"So, you're a florist?"  Yaten asked cheerfully of the frail looking man.

"I run a florist and nursery with my niece and nephew."  Kisenian replied softly, a slight blush on his features.

"_Sugoi_!" she chirped.

The two conversed as Yaten prepared Kisenian's blood for the DNA test, while Taiki simply walked away from Chiba, never initiating a conversation with him.  Seiya smirked to herself – although she and Taiki often butted heads (much to the peace making Yaten's chagrin), Seiya had confidence in her younger sister's ability to 'read' people.  Hisharo and Kino were leaning on the wall side-by-side having a quite conversation.

"I don't trust Chiba."  Hisharo muttered to his partner.

"How so?"  Kino inquired, curiosity in his jungle green eyes.

"Gut feeling, I guess.  He sends off little flags in the back of my mind."  The red-haired man grumbled.

"We'll find out soon enough."  The other man replied in a placating manner.

Location: Outside the Juuban Police Department 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 11:51 AM_

_POV: 3rd Person_

"We'll let you know the results when they come in.  Until then, don't leave town."  Haruka warned the three men.

"All right."  Kisenian murmured softly.

"Of course."  Kurotsukino replied dryly.

"Humph!"  Chiba grunted, his nose haughtily rising into the air.

'_Let it rain, so that _kono yaro _can drown!_'  Hisharo thought sadistically.

"Do you need a ride back to your shop, Kisenian-san?" Kino asked the frailer man.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience…"  The florist protested, only for Kino to shake his head, his brown hair falling into his green eyes.

"Not a problem!  I'm heading there anyway – going to see if I could get a nice flower arrangement or something for my sister.  She's going to chew me out for missing lunch…"  He said, one hand going behind his head in embarrassment.

"Really?  What sort of arrangement?"  Kisenian asked, his business side taking over.

"Anything with pink roses – Makoto adores pink roses…" the policeman replied and the pair's voices faded away as they walked away from the group towards Kino's forest green Jeep.

"Those two would make a cute couple."  Kou said thoughtfully.

o.o;  "I know that you are protective of Yaten, Kou, but trust me, Kino is **not** gay.  Straighter than a board, actually…"  Hisharo told he black-haired policewoman.

¬.¬   "And you'd know **how**?!"  Kou growled at her partner's brother.

u.u  "I asked him out when we were first assigned together and he told me so." Hisharo said matter-of-factly as he placed his hands in his denim jacket and walked away towards his navy blue and gold motorcycle.  

O.O  "'Ruka, your brother's gay?!"  Kou squeaked while thinking, '_That shoots down all hopes of askin' him out…_'

"_Hai_.  So?"

.  "Argh!!  All the good ones are gay, taken, or homicidal maniacs!!"  Kou groaned as she tugged on her black braid.  Haruka's laughter echoed in the frustrated woman's ears as the tomboyish blonde walked over to her navy blue and gold trimmed motorcycle. 

Location: Juuban Police Department, Homicide Division, Forensic Lab 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 1:27pm _

_POV: 3rd Person_

The other occupants of the lab milled around them, each busy with their respective work.  Kou Taiki held up the DNA sample screen to the light when Yaten walked up with two steaming take-out coffee cups.

"One espresso, decaffeinated, as ordered."  The platinum blonde said, handing a cup over to Taiki.

"You coming over to my place for dinner tonight?"  The red-haired police officer asked her younger sister.

"I might – that depends on if Seiya gets called out again."  The youngest Kou responded.

"I take it you're still not allowed in the kitchen."  It was more a statement of fact then a question.

"_Hai…_I mean…_Iie_…I mean…_._"  Yaten stuttered, blushing brightly.

Taiki chuckled and was about to speak when her computer beeped, alerting them that the results were in and that there was a match.

Location: Kisenian Nursery & Florist, Juuban District of Tokyo 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 1:28pm_

_POV: Kino Zeus _

My cell phone went off right as Kisenian-san was finishing up the floral arrangement for my sister.  I flipped it open, expecting to hear my sister scold me (yell is more like it…) for missing the lunch she had prepared for us.  "_Moshi moshi, _Kino speaking."

"This is Kou Taiki, Kino-san." Came the middle Kou's rich tenor in my ear.

"Taiki-san?  _Nanigato desu ka_? (Is everything alright?)"  I asked in concern.

"_Hai_, Kino-san.  Just calling to let you know that the results are in."  She replied.

"And?"

"Kisenian-san is in the clear.  He is officially no longer a suspect."

A grin spread across my face as I replied, "Doomo, Taiki-san, he'll be glad to hear it.  _Ja mata_."

"_Ja ne_, Kino-san."

Kisenian-san was looking at me with curiosity in his pale eyes as I turned off my cell phone and clicked it closed.

"Kino-san?"

"You're in the clear, Kisenian-san!"

Location: Kurotsuki Enterprises, Juuban Office 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 1:28pm_

_POV: Kurotsukino Demando_

Kou Seiya wasn't the usual type of woman I'm attracted to, but strangely enough, I am.  I cannot find myself focusing completely on my work – my thoughts are dominated by the tough blue-eyed, black-haired policewoman.  My cell phone buzzed and with a sigh, I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and turned I on.

"Kurotsukino here."

"Kurotsukino-san?"  Came the voice of the woman who had been streaking (literally **and** figuratively) through my thoughts, "This is Detective Kou, callin' to let you know the results are in."

"And?"  

"And there are twenty armed SWAT team members on their way to your office as we speak."  She said blandly.

"Say **what**?!" 

Kou's husky laughter echoed in my ears and, with a blush I was appreciative to know she couldn't see, realized that she had pulled a practical joke on me.

"_Gomen ne, demo_ you left yourself open for that!" she chuckled.

"…"  My fingers restlessly tapped the surface of my obsidian and silver marble desk.

"You're in the clear, Kurotsukino-san.  The DNA results are in and you are definitely not a match."

"Wonderful."  I stated drolly before asking, "Tell me, Kou-san, are you doing anything important tomorrow night?"

"What's it to you if I am."  She all but growled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me.  I know of a nice little place that serves some wonderful sushi."

"If that's a joke, it's not a very good one."  Now she was growling.

"I'm completely serious, Kou-san."

"I'll think about it."  She stated before hanging up on me.

Most women wouldn't **dream** of hanging up on me, but then again, Kou Seiya wasn't most women.

Location: Juuban Family Medical Care 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 1:30pm _

_POV: Ten'ou Hisharo_

My cell phone rang, saving me from yet another of Chiba's snide remarks about my sexual preferences.  What sort of professional was this _bakayaro_ to start hurling profanities and slurs about my preferences in front of his patients, most of whom where children and preteens?  I know I wasn't the only shocked person in the waiting room – even if he wasn't the Killer, many of these parents won't bring their child back here again.  I viciously jabbed the 'talk' button on my cell phone and held it up to my ear.

"Speak."  I ordered.

"_Moshi moshi_ to you too, Hisharo-san."  Kou Taiki chuckled in my ear.

"Well?"

"Chiba-san's DNA is a perfect match.  Cuff 'em."  She said grimly.

"Taiki-san, you are my newest best friend.  Ja."  '_Hell, if I were straight, I'd take her to bed to show her how happy I am with her._'  I thought drolly.

"Ja, Hisharo-san."  She said before cutting the connection.

Chiba must have seen it in my eyes, because his eyes turned cold and we both drew our respective weapons at the same time.

"Chiba Mamoru, you are under arrest of nine counts of rape and ten counts of first degree murder."  I stated icily, loud enough for all of his patients and co-workers to hear.

"Like Hell you will."  He snarled as he lashed out and hauled one of his patients in front of him.

My blood turned to ice water as I stared at the pre-teen he was using as a human shield.  The boy was obviously terrified – his entire body was shaking.  I hope it was just from fear, and not some sort of attack or seizure.

"Doctor Chiba, let him go, he's having an asthma attack!"  The boy's hysterical mother screamed.

Asthma attack.  _K'so_, even I know those things can be fatal!  The murderer jerked around, his gun veering away from me and towards the hostage's mother.  Kami-sama, don't let me miss or let his gun go off…

I fired my weapon and the bullet grazed his gun hand, causing it to fall to the floor and not go off.  Chiba cursed and I launched myself at him, tackling both him and the hostage.  With an elbow to his chin, I separated the hostage from Chiba, who rolled away from me and scooped up his weapon.  He was out the door in seconds, the patients and co-workers either too terrified of him or too concerned over the boy I cradled in my arms.  I swiftly stood and allowed another doctor access to the boy and his mother latched on to me, weeping hysterically.  Stoically, I picked up my cell phone from where I had dropped it taking Chiba down, pressed the auto-dial button, before I held it up to my ear.

"Dispatch, this is Ten'ou Hisharo – I need back up.  Chiba Mamoru is on the loose and he is armed and dangerous.  I repeat, he is armed and dangerous."  

Location: Chiba Mamoru's Residence 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003, 2:14pm_

_POV: 3rd Person_

It didn't take the judge long to give them the necessary warrant to search Chiba's home and seize any evidence they could find.  Kou Taiki and her team of forensic specialists were methodically combing the expensive studio apartment where the suspect lived.  A superficial sweep showed a place that screamed of cold wealth and arrogance, while a deeper probe revealed a darker, twisted side.  Buried in a deep freeze located in the pantry came the gruesome discovery of the victim's missing lips, eyes, and fingers.  In a hidden drawer of his bed's side table was the victims' hair, each respectively separated and tied with a differently colored silk ribbon. 

Taiki's head snapped up at the commotion going on outside of the master bedroom she had been searching when an officer poked his head in.

"Nothing major out here, Kou-san – just a relative of Chiba's.  Apparently Chiba stole some of this guy's belongings." the officer informed her.

"See if he'll go in for questioning and if he'd be willing to make a statement." she ordered.

"_Hai_, Kou-san." the officer agreed before stepping out of the bedroom so that she could continue her search.

Taiki stood and moved over to the closet, not noticing the dark shadow that appeared on the patio connected to the bedroom.  She opened the closet door and flipped on the light switch.  she stepped into the closet to begin a search for evidence when gloved hands darted from the room behind her, one clamping over her mouth and the other gripping her breast.

"Well, well, look at what I have here!"  Chiba Mamoru cooed insanely.

Snarling silently, Taiki slammed her elbow into his ribs.  With a grunt of surprise, he loosened his grip in shock.  She jerked her head free and screamed as loudly as possible while trying to pull out of his arms.  With a snarl, Chiba punched the policewoman in the back of the head.  A flash of multi-colored lights appeared before her eyes as she staggered slightly.  He shifted his grip and took hold of her long braid.  He wasn't excepting for the red-haired woman to lash out with a snap kick to his knee.

The bedroom door burst open and several police officers rushed in, accompanied by a large, towering man.  

"Let her go!" shouted one of the officers, drawing her weapon.

With a roar of anger, Chiba grabbed hold of Taiki's belt and he fell backwards, and tossed her into the group of police officers, using the momentum of his strength and her flying through the air to knock them down.  He swiftly rolled to his feet and was sent staggering from the punch delivered by the large, muscular man who had accompanied the police officers into the room.

"Alantas!"  Chiba grunted in shock.

"So pleased to see that you remember me!" Chiba Alantas snarled sarcastically before lunging at Chiba.

"_Gomen ne, demo_ I cannot stay and chat, dear cousin!"  The murderer retorted as he lunged forward and slammed his shoulder into the larger man's groin.  Alantas tumbled to the ground, allowing the Juuban Killer a chance to escape.

"I really, **really** hate him."  Alantas wheezed to himself before crawling over to help the fallen police officers.

Location: Juuban Wharf, Tokyo, Japan 

_Date and Time: January 29, 2003 9:25pm_

_POV: 3rd Person_

The red-haired prostitute shivered and drew her thin denim jacket closer to her lanky body, desperately wishing for more heat than her thin clothing would provide.  She winced slightly as she shifted her weight in the spiked heels she wore before tilting her head back and watched as her breath turned to a steamy haze reaching for the starry sky.  She was unprepared for the dark figure that lunged from the shadows and tackled her onto the hard, cold ground.  She gathered her breath and screamed as loudly as possible while struggling to get away from her attacker.  He raised a hand to strike her when a black clad hand stopped him.

"Leave her alone, _bakayaro_!" snarled a raspy voice.

Rough hands separated her from her attacker and she crawled away from the fighting shadows.  She brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the sudden glare of numerous headlights.

"_K'so_!" her attacker was heard to snarl.

There was the loud report of a gunshot and the sound of a body striking the cold, unforgiving ground.  Her heart sank as she released that it had been her savior that had been shot by her attacker.

"Don't move, Chiba!"  A harsh voice barked out over a bullhorn.  "This is the police – we have you surrounded!"

"Never!" her attacker screamed as he backed away, bringing his weapon up.

She heard the sound of gravel moving near where the police were and she flinched as the muzzle of her attacker's weapon flashed, and a red-haired policeman took a round fell after taking a round to the upper torso.  Crying, the woman curled up into the fetal position, covering her head with her arms.  The sound of gravel moving ever so slightly came to her terrified ears.  She peeked out from her arms and saw the form of her savior rise up and lunge at her attacker.

Haruka crouched down beside her twin, who was cradling his ribs and coughing.

"Thank the _Kami_ he had on that bullet-proof vest."  Kou muttered.

Kino nodded his head in agreement, "We should be more grateful that the _kono yaro _didn't go for a head shot."

Chiba staggered backwards from the force of 'Shi's' left hook and he sluggishly shook his head to clear it.  The murderer knew that he had to get away from the vigilante in order to escape.  He then aimed his weapon at the prostitute, intent on using her as a hostage.  'Shi' lashed out with a snap kick to Chiba's gun hand, knocking the weapon from the madman's grasp.  Chiba paled and cursed softly as he backed away from the vigilante.  The black clad man stepped towards him in a threatening manner – Chiba then did the only logical thing he could think of: He turned tail and ran into the deserted warehouse.  Cursing, 'Shi' took off after the serial killer.

"Damnit, they went into the warehouse!"  Kino growled.

"Let's go!"  Hisharo grunted as he shoved himself to his feet.

The four police officers darted towards the building, while SWAT teams began circling the building to seal off any exit points Chiba might try to access, while police and news helicopters hovered over head.

Chiba narrowly dodged a punch, only to realized too late that it had been a feint when 'Shi' slammed an open palm strike into the murderer's chest, cracking his ribs.  Chiba snarled and delivered a straight punch across the black-clad man's jaw.  When the vigilante staggered slightly from the force of the blow, Chiba punched the other man in the ribs before darting away.

The two men tore up the staircase and burst onto the warehouse's roof.

"They're on the roof!"  Kou shouted as she and her fellow officers swiftly ran up the stairwell that led to the roof.

"Tell the 'coptors that we're coming up and for them to train their spotlights onto the roof!"  Hisharo ordered the black-haired policewoman.

"_Hai_!"

The news camera's rolled as vigilante and murderer slugged it out.  'Shi' slammed a snap kick into the killer's chest and followed up with a roundhouse kick to Chiba's face, breaking one of his cheekbones.  Screaming and clutching his face, Chiba staggered away from the vigilante.  The black-clad man took a step towards the killer and was sent reeling when Chiba picked up a two-by-four and slammed the piece of wood into the vigilante's chest, cracking the black-clad man's ribs.  As 'Shi' bent clutching his ribs, Chiba slammed the piece of wood over the vigilante's skull.  Knees buckling and vision swimming, he staggered backwards, out of the killer's weapon range, leaning against the roof's ledge, trying to regain his breath.

Haruka, Kou, Hisharo, and Kino burst onto the scene in time to see Chiba pull out a semi-automatic handgun and open fire, riddling 'Shi's' upper torso with bullets.  Lifelessly, the vigilante's body toppled back over the roof's ledge and down several stories into the water below.

"_Iie_!!"  Hisharo shouted as he leveled his weapon at the killer.

"You can't escape this time, Chiba!"  Haruka snarled, her weapon's sight trained on the Juuban Killer's skull.

"Hand's in the air and gun on the ground!"  Kou yelled, bringing her semi-automatic up.

Chiba aimed his weapon at Kino and fired – or tried to, as the weapon clicked empty.  The murderer had used the last of his ammo on the vigilante that had for so long plagued him.  The sound of four weapons being cocked made him flinch and curse before he tossed the weapon at Kou's feet.  His hands rose and placed his hands on his head.

Haruka strode forward, placing the safety back on her weapon and pulling out a set of handcuffs.  Three weapons were trained on Chiba and he allowed the blonde haired policewoman to recite his rights as she slapped the cold metal cuffs onto his wrists…

   [1]: mailto:loa_shawn@yahoo.com



End file.
